


bang bang shoot shoot

by kidcomrade



Series: 3/5 sentence fanfics [5]
Category: Killer7
Genre: Gunplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidcomrade/pseuds/kidcomrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Coyote find a way to get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bang bang shoot shoot

Dan’s mouth travels the path of Coyote’s jugular, teeth dragging slowly, agonizingly, against the vulnerable skin. He can feel the coursing flow of the man’s blood, beating steadily beneath his tongue; Coyote tastes like metal and gunpowder, like the pistol pointed up against the base of his chin, tilting his head upward.

Fuck that whole “gentleman” deal, neither of them were ever gonna be proper in the first place.


End file.
